guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ritual Lord
Has anybody checked if this affects Nature Rituals? -- 20:09, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Will do on 3/24. For now I take it at face value. -PanSola 01:22, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::I'm told it does, but I've not verified 1st hand. Alxa 13:51, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::: The Ritual page says that ritual lord affects both nature and binding rituals, and I recall it working on both types of rituals. Fixing in in main page - Ninja Quail 4 July 2006 ::::Eh, is it just me or would this be good in a zerg for R/Rt? Oh wait.. No, i guess not. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:49, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::: No, it list Binding rituals not nature rituals unfortunaly, no awesome QZ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 99.186.212.66 ( ) . does it work after the skill's been activated? or does it only work if you use it before you use the skill that you want to recharge faster? :Nope. | Chuiu 21:23, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Q:"Orange? or not orange?" A:"Nope" -PanSola 21:31, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Touche. I was answering the title. It doesn't work to recharge the skill faster after the skill has already been recharging. Much like Mantra of Inscriptions. | Chuiu 08:27, 3 May 2006 (CDT) clarification? "This skill actually reduces the skill recharge duration, not the rate of the skill recharge." I have no idea what this means, and to me its saying it does X but it dosent do X. Could someone clarrify? :Clarification: This means that with a 33% faster recharge, a skill cast with a 60 second recharge time would be finished in 40 seconds (2/3 of original recharge time), instead of 45 (1.33 times the original recharge speed). -PanSola 06:29, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :: I do not understand the "clarification", as a 33% faster recharge for a skill which has 60 seconds recharge time means -to me- a 40 seconds recharge time; what else could it mean? I suppose that if this skill is casted whilst the other skill is recharging, then the remaining recharge time will be reduced a 33%, so that it is the speed of recharge what is increased a 33%; as the recharge time is inversely proportional to the speed. Isn't? ::A "rate" is a "frecuency" at which something happends, if the recharge time is decreased the rate of the casting may increase as long as there is energy and other favorable circunstances; what sense would have it that a skill's recharge time were decreased to 40 but the rate of casting the skill were locked to 60 seconds? :::If something recharges 33% faster, it would mean it is recharging at 1.33 (133%) = 4/3 times the original rate. The frequency of recharge happens. Thus, the time it takes originally to recharge a skill 3 times (180 seconds for a 60-sec recharge skill) now can recharge 4 times. 180/4 = 45 seconds. This is what "recharge 33% faster" means. Because rate and time are inversely proportional, recharging rate increase by 33% = 4/3 original recharge rate -> 3/4 original recharge time. On the other hand, 33% less recharge time = 2/3 original recharge time -> 3/2 original recharge rate = 1.5 original recharge rate = recharging 50% faster. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:15, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Basically he's trying to point out the difference between a timer that is set is a shorter duration...versus a timer that run down at a faster rate toward the target time (where 1.33 "clock" seconds goes by for each "real-time" second). Saying "recharges 33% faster" is not wrong...but it is vague and could represent both schools of thought. However, I don't think most people will make a mistake with this....it's sorta a given that recharge runs at a fixed real time rate of 1 sec/sec....therefore time reduction is alway based on duration and not rate. -D :::::The clarification was confusing, so I changed it. Let me know if you disagree :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:06, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, you basically reduced to the quote at the top of this section which the anon says he has no clue what it's talking about. So we are back to square one? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:16, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::The initial clarification was a little ambiguous, but adding the example did little to explain what was going on, in my opinion. I think this is more clear than the original clarification, but if you disagree then that's fine. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:08, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I'm just pointing out that we've essentially gone a full circle back to the original point when the anon was confused and asked the question that started this whole thing. I currently reserve my judgement on wheither the article is actually more clear or less clear due to your edit. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:03, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I understand what you're saying PanSola, but I believe that :::::::::*As opposed to altering the recharge rate of Rituals this skill actually reduces the Recharge time by the percentage shown. :::::::::is clearer than the original :::::::::*This skill actually reduces the skill recharge duration, not the rate of the skill recharge. :::::::::If you disagree then we can work something else out. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 16:10, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::Ah, I haven't paid attention to the details yet d-: I think your changes are likely to be better that the older version. The anon would have still been as confused, but that's might beyond our ability to help without writing a full paragraph. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:25, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Ritual Lord + Boon of Creation = Awesome Spirit Ritualist I was hooked on Signet of Spirits Elite for its energy management, but Ritual Lord + Boon of Creation has thus far proved better to keep my energy and health bar full. Mostly this is the build/process I use: Boon of Creation, then Pain, Ritual Lord, Displacement and/or Shadowsong, followed up by Union. My last two are for my Ranger secondary. This build allows me to concentrate 99% of my points to Communing and Spawning, raising Ritual Lord up to 79% faster recharge. With Boon of Creation, I get 8 energy so popping up a spirit like Pain gives me 3 extra energy. I had run with Bloodsong for a bit, but it costs 15 and takes a bit to spawn. Displacement does some damage and also interrupts for 10. Using this Ritual Lord + Boon of Creation combo I've never been below 25 energy, and nothing Pain won't cure quick enough. With Ritual Lord at 79% faster recharge, Pain comes up again in 10 seconds. I did a mission to kill the gang leader of a 1,000 daggers, and his death spawns 20+ minions. Furious battle, never once dropped below 20, just rinse and repeat the spirits. Most of the baddies just stood around blind and interrupted. The Halycon mission was equally successful. I want to go back down to the southern most part of Kurzich territory to do the mission/outpost where you 'rescue Kurzick refugees'. That mob of Wardens is gonna have some fun with my spirit spam! There's a period missing at the end of the description in Skill Details, but I don't seem to be able to edit that seection of this article :(. :The actual skill box and description is at Template:Ritual Lord. I'll get it. Noob4sure 22:24, 17 June 2006 (CDT) notes vs usage notes I removed the reference to Boon of Creation from the notes section of the article as it is already in the usage notes section. Does anyone think it should be in both? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:19, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :There shouldn't actually be a notes and usage notes section. --68.142.14.34 11:17, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Whining Section I swear, the Ritual Lord spamming build is becoming more overused than the touch rangers. I can't WAIT for the nerfstick to beat this thing to a bloody death. Between Dissonance, shadowsong, and the damage reducing spirits, there's not much one can do against this in RA without being useless against anything else.--Crazytreeboy 01:12, 8 July 2006 (CDT) i would dissagree, a simple E surge/denial build has served me quite well in reducing ANY casters to blubbering sobs. rits tend to hang out near their spirits so e surge hits them as well. adititnaly, rit lord CAN be shattered(contray to the article) ive done it many times. its why i carry two strips. on monks i hit it for mantra and boon on rits its lord and boon of creation. :Eh, what do you shatter Ritual Lord with? If it is shatterable then it would be a bug that we haven't noticed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:00, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::This is probably about shattering Boon of Creation, which you need to spam spirits. Without it you simply don't have the energy do spam spirits over and over. my mistake, i tested it rit lord doesnt shatter, but im shatter two things off someone, boon of creation is obvious but that leaves me wondering what the second one was. I would bet you that the person you used shatter on had boon and explosive growth on, both are enchants so it would happen that way. The purpose of having explosive growth that I'd see is if the tank happens to take a close liking to beating the tar out of you and using it would be a pay back everytime u make a spirit. Also since there are to optional slots in the build why not put in explosive growth and animate minnions if your necro secondary; just use the minions as distractions and when you make them they trigger boon and growth twice for basicly no energy or even more energy than what you had ( boon twice at max would give you back 16 energy when using the minion combo). And no points in death magic are required due to them just being punching bags and the point is to make as many as possible so if the die there's no lose, and explosive growth is spawning power so you can use this exact build to a "T" and it's end up being pretty helpful I'd think. 65.82.104.120 07:37, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Heroes Hey guys, how does Heroes use this skill? I think Im gonna try it on Razah.. but any other experience than my own could be useful =) Majnore, 15:12, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :: ok tried Hero usage, its really good! Razah uses it just one nano-sec before he completes the spirits.. ::: ok not always, he sumtimes leaves it out, usually becuz of energy Majnore, 16:15, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Stacking? Does Ritual lord stack with serpents quickness? Probably wishful thinking but as an example could you get a minute recharge down to 17 seconds? Say a skill takes a minute to recharge, and you have activated level 16 ritual lord (60% reduction = 36 seconds) = 24 second recharge now. Could you add serpents quickness now before you trigger your skill to cause an additional 33% reduction? So 24 seconds reduced now by 33% (7.92...rounded to 7) down to 17 seconds? --Crypt Tick 22:09, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :See Stack. If your Rit Lord gets it down to 24 sec, then you can't get it any lower by stacking another skill over. However, if your Rit Lord only gets it down to 31 second, then Serp Quick can furthur cut it down to 30sec (the stacking limit). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Anomaly Can someone check if the anomaly 85.225.72.26 removed is truly no more, since I strongly doubt that. -- 20:56, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Core skill Tecnicly this is a core skill because if you buy GW you have the battle isle and you can cap this skill form Maser of Spirits. -The Asuran King :He isn't a boss. And even if you could cap it from him, you need factions to use it. -- 17:30, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, and there's a few skills in NF and EotN that belong to other campaigns, which you can cap but can't use unless you have that campaign --Gimmethegepgun 17:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::You cannot capture from the Master of Spirits. I tried, and got the "There is no traget in range" message. --◄mendel► 19:25, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Moar Whining Section Surely spirit type rits decide on 1) keeping spirits alive annoying or 2) just spamming them as annoying. Now, getting a skill like this, and sticking it in Spawning, has to be the bigest fail and least thought out thing they ever did in their sorry little careers. -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I <3 this skill even more now. Not only can I keep re applying defensive spirits with the recharge, now they're also stronger. Just need to keep a health source nearby. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 04:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Like this? 2% sacrifice is nothing. The only thing i'm thinking is are heroes smart enough to use this with binding rituals only? I'd like a lvl 17 Recuperation and a lvl 25 Rejuvenation in my party. My Rit doesn't feel like healing, that's something heroes/henchies do. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 11:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, they use it exactly like they did the old version. Which is to say, they cast all their spirits, and then, and only then, will they use Rit Lord. As you can guess, it's completely and utterly useless at that point. --Macros 04:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) "This skill does not raise your stat above 20..." It's true, attribute ranks are capped at 20. I agree with Jon's revert, albeit for a different reason: this is general knowledge that doesn't need to be noted here. —Dr Ishmael 13:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC)